Death the Kid x Maka
by TheSilverTriforce
Summary: Maka and Kid have known each other for a while now. But when Kid helps her out in a battle to the death, their friendship may develop into something more...


"MAKA! WATCH OUT!" Kid shouted, as the titanic chainsaw whisked towards Maka.

Maka backflipped out of the chainsaw's path just before it hit the ground where she was standing.

"You have to be more careful, Maka!" Soul chided. The chainsaw happened to be only feet from where they now stood.

"Shut up, Soul! I got this!" Maka argued defiantly.

"I AM THE STAR, HERE!" Black Star bragged, "If you two are going to argue, then I'll destroy the golem by myself!" Black Star charged forward, only to be swatted back by the monstrous titan.

"I suppose there isn't any way around it…" Kid sighed, as he began to prepare for his attack. Maka took a few steps back, knowing that Kid's attack had a possibility of blowing anything to bits.

"Resonance rate, stable- Noise, 0.3 percent." Liz said, "Five seconds until feedback."

Both Liz and Patty counted down from three.

"Firing!" Patty said cheerfully.

A loud bang sounded as Kid's Death Cannon attack went off.

The smoke cleared, revealing that the titan remained unscathed.

"Damn." Kid cursed. "How did it not phase it?! I hit that asymmetrical thing as hard as I could!"

"Maybe because the hate is too strong." The golem told him.

"What the-!? IT SPOKE!?" Maka shouted in surprise.

"Well then… that's quite unexpected." Kid proceeded to say. All of them had been left surprised… aside from Black Star, whose ego was whispering sweet good-for-nothings to, to cheer up from being swatted like a fly.

"That is most certainly not cool." Soul sighed.

"Indeed I can speak. I, however, never have much to say… save these few words. You're all going to die now!" The Golem responded, revving up the Chainsaw once more for battle.

"Maybe Witch Hunt Slash will work." Maka suggested.

"Probably." Soul responded, "Let's do it." Maka nodded and prepared her attack. She then charged at the golem and slashed at it, cutting a huge rip in the titan's side. However, as it happened, Maka froze in place… falling downwards toward the ground.

"Maka, what's happening, why aren't you getting away!" Soul shouted and demanded.

"I can't move…" She replied.

"Oh jeez, that's not cool." Soul said, mortified. The golem then hit her right in that moment. The force caused Soul to be forcibly ripped from Maka's hands. Maka flew backwards into a brick tower, causing her to cry out in pain and hit the ground.

"MAKA!" Kid and Crona yelled in unison. They both ran over to her.

"Why did you just collapse like that?!" Crona asked.

"It's my body… I can't move…" She responded, "Dammit! Why?!"

"Maka, calm down." Kid told her. She sighed. "Crona, go get Soul…"

Crona nodded and took off in the direction that Soul flew earlier. Not knowing what else to do, and simply going by instinct, Kid wrapped one of his arms on Maka's back, lifting her up steadily.

"Are you hurt?" Kid inquired with a calm demeanor.

"No." She responded, blushing in embarrassment.

"That's good." Kid shyly said. Looking up from Maka, Kid came to the realization that Black Star was the only meister left able to fight.

"Oh great… Black Star's left. We're all doomed." Maka said under her breath.

Black Star was about to attack when a cross-shaped blade forced the golem to take a few steps back.

"Maka… You still can't move?" Kid asked.

"Huh…" Crona mumbled.

"Is it the magic from that witch Arachne's spider silk? The effects aren't going away at all…" Soul said.

"She's looking weaker, isn't she?" Justin Law, who came to save the children, added.

"Hey…" Maka said, getting a bit angry, "...Wait just a minute, guys. That's no reason to put me in this thing." Justin had put her in a coffin that was hooked up to the back of his vehicle. The five other meisters just stood there.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I thought one of you was supposed to be able to read lips, you jerks!" She huffed angrily.

"Right… there we go." Professor Franken Stein declared. Maka was finally free from the web of entanglement.

"Man… what a battle that was." Black Star said, haughtily.

"You barely did anything…" Soul managed to chuckle out. Both Black Star and Soul began to argue as they left the room, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki following out, this left only the company of Kid, Stein, and the finally healed Maka.

"Right, well… you two have fun. I have class to teach." Stein teased, stepping out of the infirmary.

Maka blushed. "Umm… What was that supposed to mean?"

"Uh… I-I don't know." Kid proclaimed, slightly confused at Stein's statement.

Maka just sat there in silence, her face turning even redder. Kid turned to look at Maka, and upon noticing the red in her face, and upon the realization that they were alone, he too turned red in the face.

"Th-This is quite an awkward situation h-here." those were the only words he could muster. Maka merely nodded. Kid stood onto his feet, and held out his hand for Maka to grab.

"Here… let me help you up." He proceeded to say to her, trying to act calm, when he's clearly embarrassed. Maka reached up and took his hand, also pretty embarrassed. Kid and Maka both walked out into the hallway to find both a bruised and battered Soul and Black Star… I guess the argument turned into a fistfight, don't you think?

Maka then realized that she and Kid were still holding hands. She quickly let go so the others didn't see them. However, Tsubaki happened to have a slightly mischievous smile as she looked at Maka. This made her blush even redder than she already was. It became rather noticeable for the others, though Kid pretended he didn't see it. It happened to be Black Star who responded to the situation.

"What the heck's up with your face, Maka." He bluntly stated.

"N-nothing's wrong! Jeez, you idiot!" Maka shouted as she stormed off, blushing a bright pink. As the other folks were going about their business, Kid decided to catch up to Maka, who happened to be at the steps of DWMA already.

"Something does appear to be the matter. Are you sure it's a good thing to keep it to yourself?" Kid called to Maka. Maka proceeded to sit on the top of the steps, a little embarrassed, and a little startled. It seemed that obviously Maka likes Kid to some degree… but Kid is absolutely blind, eh?

"O-Oh… Kid, it's you." Maka whimpered, flustered and a little infatuated if you will.

"What is the matter, Maka? You don't really have to hold back, show that courage and bravery that you have!" Kid said, walking over to Maka, and sitting next to her, though leaving some space between them. Maka blushed deeply from the words that Kid had said.

"It's nothing… really." She said quietly, honestly terrified, "You wouldn't understand…"

"Why is it that I wouldn't understand?" Kid asked, softly.

"Y-You just wouldn't! OKAY!?" Maka yelled, knowing not what to think of the emotions she was experiencing.

"Wh-Why? Maka, I'm your frie-"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" She bellowed, standing up, and on the verge of tears, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." She then walked down the steps and out of sight.

Maka had gone straight home after that little talk. The next morning, both she and Kid seemed to want to avoid each other.

Soul noticed Maka's depression when she avoided Kid for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Why is it you're avoiding Kid? Did something happen between the two of you?" Soul absentmindedly spoke up.

"It's nothing." Maka said, brushing him off, "I don't want to talk about it."

Deciding it was probably best to just leave her alone, Soul dropped the subject.

However, Black Star noticed the tension between Kid and Maka, and couldn't resist making a huge deal out of it. Maka sat there in silence as Black Star started berating her about Kid.

This carried on for about five minutes before she broke and started crying into her hands. Soul shouted at Black Star to stop his incessant nosing around, but it was too late. Maka quickly stood, and ran out of the room, tears still flowing from her eyes.

Down the hallway she ran, glad it was empty as class was in session. She turned the corner, but hit something and fell back. She looked up to see Kid knocked over on the ground. She couldn't stand to see him, and she quickly stood back up and began to run again. She was stopped. Her hand had been grabbed, by Kid.

Kid spoke with a very curt tone, "Why are you avoiding me!? Wh-Why are you crying?"

"Please…" She answered, through gritted teeth, "Just leave me alone…"

"No…" He told her, "Because I'm your friend, and I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about, Kid! I'm fine." She insisted, breaking free from his grasp.

Kid grabbed her hand again. "You are not fine. You're crying and dammit, I'm afraid that you've been hurt!"

Maka looked down to the ground, remaining silent.

"Maka…" Kid could only say that before Professor Stein walked outside and told them to get back to class.

Maka pulled her hand from Kid's and walked back into the classroom without another word.

Soul and Crona looked in her direction as she sat down in her seat.

"A-Are you alright, Maka?" Crona asked. Maka didn't respond. He slowly raised his hand to touch her on the shoulder.

"Crona, don't…" Soul warned, "I think she's still angry from what Black Star was spouting out."

Maka remained silent the rest of the class period.

Maka quickly returned home, and proceeded to lock herself in her room. Soul dared not bother her, for there was always an explanation as to why she would do these things. If she didn't want to explain to him what was going on, then he thought it best to leave her alone.

Maka had eventually fallen asleep. Soul knocked on the door to see if she happened to still be so, but to no avail. Suddenly, the loud bang of a fist on the door echoed about the place. Soul answered the door to see Liz and Patty, both looking very worried.

"H-Hey Liz, Patty, what are you two doing out so late?" Soul asked of them.

"Have you seen Kid?!" Liz asked, seeming a bit panicked.

"Not since yesterday." Soul responded, "Why?"

"He never came home from school!" Patty exclaimed. Suddenly, a small click was heard, like the sound of a door unlocking. The three weapons watched as Maka slowly opened the door, tired, teary eyed, and worried.

"M-Maka?" Soul stuttered, at the sight of Maka.

Maka turned to Liz and Patty. "How is he missing?! People don't just disappear!"

"Trust me Maka, we don't know either." Liz responded.

"He just went, poof, gone." Patty added on. Maka took a slow step back, eyes widened in disbelief. Soon, tears began to drip down from her face, in guilt. She quickly and instantly pushed her way through the three weapons, and ran off, much to the shouts of the other three.

Running about Death City on the look out for Kid, Maka proceeded to use her Soul Sensing to locate Kid. After what seemed like hours of searching, she sensed his wavelength in an old building, surrounded by a group of unknown wavelengths. Kid seemed to be in distress.

Maka knew that without Soul, she couldn't fight. I guess I'll have to sneak in… She decided, thinking to herself as she looked to the building's entrance. She glanced around to see if the coast was clear, then she slipped inside. Silently sneaking around the old warehouse, Maka hid behind boxes and crates, so she wouldn't be noticed.

Maka had gotten close enough to Kid to see what state he was in. It was not very pleasant.

She no longer cared about getting caught. She came out from behind the crate she was hiding behind and ran over to Kid. Kid was barely able to open his eyes from the torture he succumbed to.

"M… Ma… ka…" He managed to guzzle out of his beat throat. Maka held back a sob as she kneeled down on the ground in front of him. She grabbed his hand, which was bloody from holding down an open wound, and held it tight.

"I'm here." She said softly.

"R… Run…" Kid quietly spoke… worried only for Maka, and not himself.

"Who's there!" Someone shouted. Maka was frozen, she was so scared, she couldn't move. She could do nothing in her defense, as the villainous foe grabbed her from behind.

"Hey, hey, hey! We got another one," Shouted the henchman, "And its a girl!" He grasped onto Maka tightly, so that she would be unable to fight.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, trying to kick her captor. However, her leg was quickly grabbed by another henchman who appeared out of the blue. Kid lied there in horror as he watched the two henchman keep her from doing anything.

"Calm down, little lady… you forced your way in here… so now we're going to do what we see fit." the second henchman tittered, gleefully, and sadistically. Maka became fearful, as she witnessed the second henchman slowly pulled out a small blade.

"You know what that there is for?" inquired the first henchman, laughing afterwards. Maka merely whimpered. Kid couldn't move a muscle, he was in so much pain. Slowly… the second henchman pushed the blade close to Maka's skin, touching her upper right leg. The tears became clearly visible on her face, as she was afraid that they would kill her.

"Are you afraid?" The second Henchman let out a bloodcurdling cry as the second henchman cut deeply into her leg. It was then that a black scythe whizzed past the face of the first henchman and embedded itself in the wall not four inches from his face.

"Get your damn dirty paws off of my daughter!" It was Spirit! For once, Maka was glad to see her father. Instantly, the henchman dropped her promptly, and she hit the ground hard, next to Kid.

Stein then knocked the henchmen back a few feet with his Soul Force attack, then walked over to the wall and dislodged Spirit.

"Alright folks, I'll make this short and sweet. You're both going to die now." Stein apathetically spoke. Both of the henchmen, rather strong henchman mind you, weren't afraid. Both them and the Stein/Spirit duo would fight, in the back area of the old warehouse. That was until more henchmen showed up… then the party really began.

"H-Hey… Ma… ka…" Kid managed to speak out, trying to look for her.

"Kid… I… I'm over here." Maka replied, in pain from the large wound she had suffered. She did however, manage to crawl over to him, and sit next to Kid.

"Wh-Why'd… y… come?" He slowly murmured. Even though he couldn't move, and he had been hurt severely, he was curious; curious as to why Maka came for him. Maka, traumatized by being stabbed, and from Kid's face, was unable to control her emotions. She helped Kid up, and hugged him.

"I… I came, b-because I'm sorry!" Maka softly uttered. She grasped him tightly, tears beginning to flow down and dripping onto Kid's face. He gathered his strength to be able to lift his hands to hold Maka.

"Ma… ka, I…" Kid couldn't speak, so he improvised by giving Maka a soft kiss on her cheek. Maka grew slightly pink in the face, then smiled upon the realization of what he meant.

"I love you too, Kid." She quietly responded. Kid weakly smiled back before passing into unconsciousness. Maka, slowly lied down, laying her head on Kid's chest, before too, slipping into unconsciousness as well from the blood loss caused by the deep gash.

Maka regained consciousness two hours later. She sat up in the infirmary bed.

"Is Kid okay?" She asked, looking over at Stein, who had just walked in.

"He's still unconscious, but he'll be fine." Stein answered.

Maka sighed in relief. "Umm… Is it okay if I can see him?" She asked. Stein simply nodded, and opened the curtains to reveal Kid. Maka got up from her bed and limped over to Kid's, sitting down on the foot of the bed.

Maka, looking at Kid's patched up body, thought about the harrowing events of the night before. The door creaked open, and a very familiar voice shone through.

"Hello, Hello!" Lord Death greeted the three in the room, inside a mirror, being held up by Spirit.

"H-Hello Lord Death," Maka happily replied, and then proceeded to retort, "and Papa." Almost shattering the mirror, Spirit groaned in agony.

"You mind not dropping me next?" Lord Death responded after almost having the mirror shattered. Maka rolled her eyes and looked back at Kid, who was in the process of waking up.

"Mmmm… W… what is this?" Kid said, stirring into reality. Maka leaned in closer.

"Kid…" She quietly whispered, as she tried to hide her extreme happiness.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Stein said.

"Wh-What happened… and why is father here?" Kid sighed as he looked around the room, stopping, and smiling at Maka.

"Well, I'll be pretty frank, you got the crap kicked out of you." Stein with a blank face, snorted out, "When we had happened to locate you and Maka, they stuck a knife in her leg… aaaand, Spirit over there… well, let's just say he did what any father would do."

"It's actually a miracle the two of you are alive," Lord Death began to explain, "had Stein and Spirit shown up a few minutes later, I believe you, Kid, my son, would be dead, and Maka would… also be dead." Maka could only help but gulp.

"Spirit, Stein, I must have a word with you outside." Lord Death said, after he was done explaining things. The three of them stepped outside, closing the door, leaving Kid and Maka alone.

"Kid… I…" Maka began to say.

"Your hair… It's asymmetrical." Kid interrupted, Smiling sheepishly at Maka, obviously understanding what she was trying to say. Maka looked at him, and began to blush. She quickly moved closer to his face, still blushing, and also smiling.

Kid pulled her close and kissed her. What a spectacle it was; honestly, it was a beautiful thing to see… until everyone else walked in.

Soul chuckled. "Shoulda known…" He was the first to react, in a series of rather outlandish responses. Maka and Kid quickly moved away from each other, extremely embarrassed.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Black Star screamed, as he then went on a tangent about how the kiss would be more popular than himself.

Liz looked a bit miffed, and Tsubaki was smiling. Patty squealed in excitement, stating how cute they look together. Crona however… well…

"I… I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH TWO PEOPLE KISSING!" He said out loud, though it was probably meant to be an inside thought.

Everyone chuckled and tittered, but Kid and Maka began to grow some courage. With Soul's approval already obvious, Maka walked back over to Kid, and pulled him close. Both their lips touched once more, and it was there, that the love grew.

_**Alright. That's the first fanfiction ever posted on the internet by me. YAY! However, I had A LOT of help on it. MEET MY FRIEND, TANNER! *clapping***_

_Hey guys, as you already know, I'm Tanner. All I have to really say is that this would've never happened had it been our persistence, and dedication to TRYING to get this done. A little bit about myself should be in order I suppose. I spend most of my time in the interwebz, and the rest of it writing my short stories. This too happens to be the first written work I've publicly released._

_**As Tanner already said, and I will expand off that, this fanfiction wouldn't have been possible, had Tanner not pitched in! Aaaaalthough I feel as though HE did more work than I did... XD**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_We really appreciate it._

_**~TheSilverTriforce**_

_~ Tanner Hittesdorf_


End file.
